Nowadays, several technologies (for example, such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and the like) are being developed for presenting a simulated environment to a user. Such technologies provide the user with a feeling of complete involvement (namely, immersion) within the simulated environment by employing techniques such as stereoscopy. As a result, when the user views the simulated environment, he/she is provided with an enhanced perception of reality around him/her. Moreover, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality environments) as well as real world environments including virtual objects therein (for example, such as augmented reality environments, mixed reality environments, and the like).
Typically, the user uses a specialized device (for example, such as a virtual reality device, an augmented reality device, a mixed reality device, and the like) for viewing such simulated environments. Generally, the specialized device displays different views of a given image on separate display optics for both eyes of the user. As a result, the user is able to perceive stereoscopic depth within the given image. Examples of the specialized devices include virtual reality headsets, a pair of virtual reality glasses, augmented reality headsets, a pair of augmented reality glasses, mixed reality headsets, a pair of mixed reality glasses, and the like.
However, conventional specialized devices have certain limitations associated therewith. Firstly, the specialized devices contain a large number of components having different shapes, sizes and functionalities. For proper functioning thereof, certain components are required to be arranged at certain specific positions or within specific regions of the specialized device. Secondly, an optical path of light as it travels within such specialized devices is complex and depends on an arrangement of the components within the display apparatus. These requirements pose design constraints on the specialized devices. Nowadays, some specialized devices are designed to be large in size, in order to provide ample space for accommodating their components. However, such large sized specialized devices are often bulky and cumbersome to use. Alternatively, some specialized devices are designed to be small in size. In such small sized specialized devices, accommodating such components within the specialized devices is challenging due to space limitations and/or optical path requirements.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with within conventional specialized devices.